List of Equestrialand Academy episodes
Here is a Equestrialand Academy episodes List of Equestrialand Academy episodes Season 1 (2010-2011): # Welcome to Equestrialand Academy (TV Movie) (October 15, 2010) # A Ticket Master (October 22, 2010) # The Legend of the Gobblewonker (October 29, 2010) # The Trouble with the Scribbles (November 5, 2010) # The Inconveniencing (November 12, 2010) # Boss Harley (November 19, 2010) # Boast Busters (November 26, 2010) # Double Frankie (December 3, 2010) # Look Before You Sleep (December 10, 2010) # The Time Traveler’s Bat (December 17, 2010) # Winter Wrap Up (December 24, 2010) # Blondie Just Right (January 7, 2011) # Berry Scary (January 14, 2011) # Griffon the Brush-Off (January 21, 2011) # Fall Weather Friends (January 28, 2011) # Sonic Rainboom (February 4, 2011) # Who Let the Dogs Here (February 11, 2011) # Frankie vs. Manliness (February 18, 2011) # Feeling Draculaura Keen (February 25, 2011) # Hall Monster/Hypno Birthday to You! (March 4, 2011) # Diary of a Lost Friend/Everyone’s does Bendy? (March 11, 2011) # Headhunters (March 18, 2011) # Mother of the Groom/Twilight’s Cousins (March 25, 2011) # Over a Barrel (April 8, 2011) # The Cutie Mark Chronicles (April 15, 2011) # A Bird in the Hands (April 22, 2011) # Cookie Dough (April 29, 2011) # Fight Fighters (May 6, 2011) # Bottomless Pit! (May 13, 2011) # Party of One (May 20, 2011) # The Best Night Ever! (May 27, 2011) Season 2 (2011-2012): # Green Isn’t Your Color (June 3, 2011) # Celestia My Dear (June 10, 2011) # Squeakerboxxxx (June 24, 2011) # Sweetie Belle Returns (July 8, 2011) # Wondy Mommy (August 5, 2011) # Twilight Does It?! (August 19, 2011) # The Deep End (August 26, 2011) # Return of Harmony Part 1 (September 16, 2011) # Return of Harmony Part 2 (September 23, 2011) # Rhyme for your Life (September 30, 2011) # Strangers on a Train (October 7, 2011) # Postcards from Paradise (October 14, 2011) # Jinxed It (October 21, 2011) # The Power (October 28, 2011) # Nerds of the Feather (November 4, 2011) # The Cutie Pox (November 11, 2011) # Members Only (November 18, 2011) # Land of the Flea (November 25, 2011) # Gone of the Claus (Christmas special) (December 2, 2011) # Breezy Listening Blues (January 6, 2012) # May the Best Pet Win! (January 12, 2012) # The Adventures of Violet (January 19, 2012) # Baby Cakes (January 26, 2012) # A Glass Warm Friends (February 2, 2012) # Love Struck 360 (Valentine’s Day special) (February 9, 2012) # Just Set Up the Chairs (February 16, 2012) # Slumber Party (February 23, 2012) # Hurricane Ashlynn Ella (March 2, 2012) # Big Horns Cerise (March 9, 2012) # The Mysterious Do Well (March 16, 2012) # Dropsy (March 23, 2012) # The Lost Mattress (March 30, 2012) # Challenge of Super Heroes (April 12, 2012) # Athena’s Golden Glove (May 4, 2012) # Eastside Story (May 17, 2012) Season 3 (2012-2013): # Briar Battlers (June 15, 2012) # Twilight’s Big Idea (June 22, 2012) # Double Date (June 29, 2012) # The Lizard Whisperer (July 6, 2012) # See You There (July 13, 2012) # Frosty Bucks (July 27, 2012) # A Equestrialand Wedding (Part 1 & 2) (August 3, 2012) # Too Many Draculauras (August 17, 2012) # One Bad Apple (August 24, 2012) # The Bopworks Express (September 7, 2012) # Spike at Your Service (September 14, 2012) # Keep Calm and Flutter On (September 21, 2012) # Just for Sidekicks (September 28, 2012) # Games Friends Play (October 5, 2012) # Sleepless in Equestrialand (October 12, 2012) # Magic Duel (October 26, 2012) # This is My Jam (November 2, 2012) # The Snow Job Falcon (November 9, 2012) # Princess Twilight Sparkle (Part 1 & 2) (November 23, 2012) # Karaoke Video (January 4, 2013) # Lost a Laugh (January 18, 2013) # Super Speedy Squeezy Cider 6000 (January 25, 2013) # Daring Don’t (February 1, 2013) # Prank Callers (February 8, 2013) # Space Ape at the Cape (February 22, 2013) # Kingdom Crashers (March 1, 2013) # Wigstock (March 15, 2013) # Run, Raven, Run (March 22, 2013) # Exercise, Tornado, and Giants, Oh My! (March 29, 2013) # The Red Eyed Tree Frog Man (April 12, 2013) # War of the Worms (April 25, 2013) Season 4 (2013-2014): # Lights, Camera, Equestrialand (May 3, 2013) # Into the Bunker (May 10, 2013) # High Score (May 24, 2013) # The Bike Race (May 31, 2013) # Power Friendship (June 7, 2013) # Principal Celestia’s uhhhh…. Make Em Up? (June 14, 2013) # Bet to Be Brunette (June 21, 2013) # Star Power (July 5, 2013) # The Night Owl (July 12, 2013 # Moonwalk Punchies (July 26, 2013) # Robot Rodeo (August 2, 2013) # The Golf War (August 16, 2013) # Stick Hockey (August 23, 2013) # First Day (September 6, 2013) # Temp Checks (September 20, 2013) # Twilight Guard of Duty (September 27, 2013) # More Smarter (October 4, 2013) # Ringtoneers (October 18, 2013) # Inspection Detention (October 25, 2013) # Knighty Knight (November 8, 2013) # Miss Equestrialand (November 22, 2013) # The Grand Plan (November 29, 2013) # The Masked Magician (January 3, 2014) # The Big Bash (January 10, 2014) # Mission: Reponsible (January 24, 2014) # Future Lost (February 7, 2014) # Blueprints: The Musical (February 21, 2014) # Equestrialand School Musical (February 28, 2014) # Action Packed (March 7, 2014) # Frozen Face-Off (March 14, 2014) # The Art Contest (March 21, 2014) # The Nuggets of the West (March 28, 2014) # Pirate Treasure (April 4, 2014) # Kung Food (April 11, 2014) # Legend of the Volcano Brothers (April 25, 2014) # Clawdeen, Rainbow Dash, Cerise Hood’s Slap Shots (May 2, 2014) # The Big One-6 (May 16, 2014) # Under the Hood (May 23, 2014) Season 5 (2014-2015): # Truth of Spare (Part 1 & 2) (June 13, 2014) # School’s Out: The Musical (Part 1 & 2) (June 20, 2014) # The Next Leader (June 27, 2014) # Movie Night (July 4, 2014) # Revenge of the Man Train (July 11, 2014) # Main Friends vs. the Amazing Carnival of Complaining (July 25, 2014) # Runaway Rustbucket at Lighthouse Kilowatt (August 1, 2014) # The Doom Funnel Rescue (August 15, 2014) # Moon Menace on Planet Tell-A-Lie (August 22, 2014) # Rise of the Planet of the Jellyfishes (September 19, 2014) # Pirate Camp (September 26, 2014) # Hunter and the Real Girl (October 3, 2014) # The Other Songs (October 17, 2014) # The Monster of Twilightenstein (October 24, 2014) # The Doonkleberry Imperative (November 14, 2014) # Maddie on the Lam (November 21, 2014) # Fudgy Bars (January 9, 2015) # Japandemonium! (January 16, 2015) # Operation: Mt. Everest (January 23, 2015) # North by North Maplewood (February 13, 2015) # Send Me An Angel (February 20, 2015) # Guys’ Night Out (February 27, 2015) # Moon Bleached (March 6, 2015) # Maple Road (March 20, 2015) # Fangtastic Voyage (March 27, 2015) # Mud Pies in the Mud (April 3, 2015) # Partysaurus Rex (April 17, 2015) # The Legend of Samuel Miles (May 1, 2015) # Picking Up Angela (May 15, 2015) # Sidetracked (May 22, 2015) # The Stud, The Nerd, The Average Joe and the Everyday Saint (May 29, 2015) Season 6 (2015-2016): # Wildbeesting (June 19, 2015) # Pop Starz (June 26, 2015) # Equestrialand Games (July 10, 2015) # Trade Ya! (July 24, 2015) # Out of Toon (August 14, 2015) # The Cutie Map (Part 1 & 2) (August 21, 2015) # Bubble Guys (September 11, 2015) # Academy Sweet Academy (September 18, 2015) # Bloom & Gloom (September 25, 2015) # When Worlds Collide (October 2, 2015) # Make New Friends but Keep Discord (October 16, 2015) # 420 (October 23, 2015) # Scary-oke (October 30, 2015) # Blendin’s Game (November 19, 2015) # Society of the Blind Eye (November 27, 2015) # Little Gift Shop of Horror (January 1, 2016) # Friend of Franny Stein (January 22, 2016) # Painbow (February 5, 2016) # Dungeons, Dugeons & More Dungeons (February 19, 2016) # Crusaders of the Lost Mark (February 26, 2016) # Slice of Life (March 4, 2016) # Princess Spike (March 11, 2016) # Left in the Dark (March 25, 2016) # Appleoosa’s Most Wanted (April 8, 2016) # Party Pooped (April 15, 2016) Season 7 (2016-2017): # Tiara Trouble (May 6, 2016) # Amending Fences (May 20, 2016) # Driving Miss Hazy (June 3, 2016) # Canterlot Boutique (June 10, 2016) # Made in Manhattan (June 17, 2016) # The Onew Where Draculaura Knows (July 1, 2016) # Blue Ribbon Blues (July 8, 2016) # No Guts, No Glori (July 22, 2016) # Hearthbreakers (August 5, 2016) # Dreamscapers (August 12, 2016) # Evil Queen Rises (August 26, 2016) # Scare Master (September 9, 2016) # The Cutie Re-Mark (September 23, 2016) # Freaky Fusion (TV movie)(October 14, 2016) # One Flu Over Equestrialand Academy (October 21, 2016) # Frenemy (November 18, 2016) # A Searching for Applejack (TV Movie) (November 25, 2016) # The Crystalling (Part 1 & 2) (January 6, 2017) # Viral Spiral (January 13, 2017) # The Gift of the Maud Pie (January 20, 2017) # Dance, Dance Resolution (February 3, 2017) # Sock Opera (February 10, 2017) # Crescent for the Memories (February 17, 2017) # Blondie Lockes’ Day Off (March 3, 2017) # You’ve Got a Neighbors in Me (March 10, 2017) # Newbie Dash (March 17, 2017) # The Love God (March 31, 2017) # We Built This Bitty on Rock n Roll (April 7, 2017) # Troy Story (April 21, 2017) # Derpy-a-Go-Go! (May 5, 2017) # Twilight Time (May 12, 2017) # We’ve Got Equestrialand Spirit (May 12, 2017) # A Hearth’s Warming Tail (another Christmas Special) (May 19, 2017) Season 8 (2017-2018): # Blue Moon Forest Fest (June 2, 2017) # Something Old Something Twilight (June 9, 2017) # Odd Ghoulia Out (June 23, 2017) # Watching Out Cute Penelope (June 30, 2017) # Penelope and the Card-a-Lot (July 7, 2017) # The Ring of Hire (July 14, 2017) # Life is a Hallway (July 21, 2017) # The Saddle Row Review (July 28, 2017) # Applebuck Draculaura (August 11, 2017) # Dracupride (August 18, 2017) # Spice Up of your Life! (September 8, 2017) # Twilight the Sailor Power and the Magic of Potato (September 11, 2017) # Super Rock Star! (September 12, 2017) # How to Beat your Bride (September 13, 2017) # Affair Friendship (September 14, 2017) # Viva Las Vegas (September 15, 2017) # Stranger Than Fan Fiction (September 22, 2017) # The Cart Before Friendship (September 29, 2017) # Ticket of Roger (October 6, 2017) # Nightmare from Equestrialand (Halloween special) (October 13, 2017) # F.P.O.V. (Friend Point of View) (October 27, 2017) # Casketball Season (November 3, 2017) # Every Little Thing She Does (November 10, 2017) # Dungeons & Cipher (November 17, 2017) # 28 Pranks Later (November 23, 2017) # Cerise Hood and the Secret of Library (January 17, 2018) # Where the Apple Lies (January 24, 2018) # The Secret Life of Lockes (February 7, 2018) # Mondo Draculaura and Penelope (February 21, 2018) # Top Bolt (February 28, 2018) # The Fault in Our Cutie Marks (March 7, 2018) # How I Save your Life (March 14, 2018) # Cedar by the Dozen (March 21, 2018) # Frog Wild (April 4, 2018) # Tri-State Treasure (April 18, 2018) # Greasehead (May 2, 2018) # Pinkie’s Rolls (May 9, 2018) # Twi Tube (May 16, 2018) # Lost your Mind? (May 23, 2018) # Race for your Life Twilight Sparkle! (June 7, 2018) # Not What He Seems? (June 14, 2018) # A Tale of Two Celestia (June 28, 2018) Season 9 (2018-2019): # Fluttershy and the Temple of Sap (July 6, 2018) # Belly of the Beast (July 13, 2018) # The Big Field Trip (TV Movie) (July 20, 2018) # Twilight of the Jungle (August 9, 2018) # The Birdman of Ice-Catraz (August 16, 2018) # The Last Pinkiecorn (September 13, 2018) # Green Wing (September 27, 2018) # The Daily Equestrialand (October 11, 2018) # Pinkie Screams for Ice Cream (October 18, 2018) # Spelling Twilight (October 25, 2018) # Magical Mystery Cure (TV Movie) (November 22, 2018) # Ashlynn and Ghoulia’s Odyssey (January 11, 2019) # Read It and Weep (January 25, 2019) # Sisterhood and the Traveling Shirt (February 1, 2019) # Bad Dare Day (February 8, 2019) # Supergirl’s Commercials (February 22, 2019) # Hide and Go Maddie (March 1, 2019) # Acceptable Behavior (March 8, 2019) # Day at the Museum (March 22, 2019) # The Celestia Candidate (April 12, 2019) # Tell Me What’s Baking (April 19, 2019) # Roadside Attraction (April 26, 2019) # Frankie, Twilight and Draculaura Saving Graduation (May 3, 2019) # Weirdmageddon Part 1 (May 10, 2019) # Weirdmageddon 2: Escape from Draculauraland (May 24, 2019) # Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back from Graduation (Part 1 & 2) (Series Finale) (June 14, 2019) Shorts (2016-2017) # Totally Busted (June 8, 2016) # Penelope Nuts (June 22, 2016) # Frost Friends (July 19, 2016) # Surprise! (July 29, 2016) # Workin’ at the Car Wash (August 4, 2016) # Raven Strikes (August 17, 2016) # Twilight’s Birthday Bake-Off (May 18, 2017) # The Science of Magic (May 25, 2017) # Sayonara Draculaura (June 15, 2017) # Commercial of Twilight (June 30, 2017) # Cold Blooded (July 7, 2017) # A Big Bad Secret (July 10, 2017) Category:Episode list Category:List of Episodes Category:List of episodes